


first person plural

by cygnes



Series: short fic belatedly posted from tumblr [5]
Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnes/pseuds/cygnes
Summary: There's always some stupid bullshit reason to kill your girlfriend. Wanting to kill your best friend's girlfriend gets a little more complicated.(Billy and Stu make plans. In the aftermath, so do Tatum and Sid.)
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Sidney Prescott, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Sidney Prescott/Tatum Riley, Stu Macher/Tatum Riley
Series: short fic belatedly posted from tumblr [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648723
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	first person plural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://manzanas-amargas.tumblr.com/post/177715426550/you-arent-really-a-good-person-but-god-damn) on tumblr for the prompt "You aren’t really a good person, but god damn, you make bad look awesome. (no one could steer me right, but mama tried.)"

So it’s not good, exactly, how much they want to kill each other’s girlfriends. Sid’s part of the endgame because she has to be, because she’s the girl who cried wolf, or more accurately the girl who pointed at a big dumb dog and said he was the one who did it. Tatum doesn’t have to be part of the plan. But Billy wants her to be, and what’s Stu gonna say to him? _No_? After everything? Please. As if.

“Only if I get to kill Sidney,” Stu says. Billy frowns at him. “Yeah, no, I know, you’ve got your whole Prescott vendetta, your stupid revenge quest –”

“Watch it,” Billy says, but Stu’s on a roll.

“– but if you get to off Tatum, it’s only fair.”

“It’s not about _me_ ,” Billy says. “It’s about _us_. We’re a team, aren’t we?” He leans in close, does his hypnotic Manson eyes thing, which Stu’s pretty well immune to by now. Maybe if he’d taken until high school to notice Billy, it’d work on him like it does on girls, who think he’s the second coming of James Dean or something. Stu and Billy have always been close, though. Woodsboro classes are small. Some years Macher was right after Loomis when the teacher called attendance. Stu knows Billy better than Sid does, which is why none of this is fair.

“If we’re a team, then you shouldn’t be calling all the shots,” Stu says. “Right?” Sure, Billy’s the mastermind, Billy’s the one with the big ideas and the flair for the dramatic. Stu’s just the one who makes sure they know where all the exits are.

“How about a compromise?” Billy says. “We both kill Sidney. Think of it as a collaboration.”

“Keep talking,” Stu says warily. He’s willing to be convinced, after all.

“And you get to kill Casey Becker,” Billy says. “She lives out in bumfuck. She’s barely in the school district. We still need a grand reappearance.” He rakes a hand back through his hair, which is too long for the gel he puts in it. It just makes him look greasy. And yet: he’s the heartthrob, somehow. “She used to be your girlfriend. I always fucking hated her. The way she rolled her eyes at your jokes…”

“Tatum rolls her eyes at my jokes,” Stu says. “So do you.”

“Yeah, but.” Billy licks his lips. He’s still right up close to Stu, way too close if they were anywhere other than the shed where Stu’s dad keeps his golf clubs. Where they’ve got their costumes stashed. A safehouse, a headquarters. “You know how much you hate Sid?”

“I don’t hate her,” Stu protests, grinning. “I just want to cut her open.”

“I hate Casey. I hate Casey more than you hate Sid, more than I hate Tatum, because she never gave a shit about you.” Billy turns away abruptly.

“So how’s that a compromise?” Stu says. “Since it’s just one more thing that you want.”

“You don’t want to kill Casey?” Billy says. Stu thinks about it.

“Fair point,” Stu says.

—

Tatum wakes up in the hospital. The last thing she remembers is looking down on the driveway from way too high up, then someone saying _shit_ , and everything graying out.

“Hey,” a low, hoarse voice says from the next bed over. Tatum tries to turn her head, but her neck’s in a brace. So’s her torso, and one of her arms is in a cast. She flails uselessly for a second. “Hey, shh, Tatum. It’s me.”

“Sidney?” Tatum says.

“You’ve been out for almost a whole day,” Sid says. “They said you weren’t in a coma or anything, but – god. I was so worried.”

“What happened?” Tatum says.

“Billy tried to kill you with the garage door, because he’s an idiot,” Sid says, and laughs. “The motor stalled before you hit the frame, because it wasn’t meant to bear weight, but getting pulled up sprained something. Or fractured something. I don’t know, but a nurse should be by soon. They’ll explain it.”

“Is Billy in jail?” Tatum says. “God, I knew he was a creep. He was cute and you liked him, so I pretended he wasn’t, but –”

“Billy’s dead,” Sid says quietly. “Stu is, too. They were in it together.”

“Are you hurt bad?” Tatum says.

“Nothing a few days and a few painkillers won’t fix,” Sid says. Tatum isn’t sure whether to believe her. Sid holds things inside until they overflow, bursting out of her. She was quiet and serious all through the trial and then… it was only bad after it was all over. “I might go home in the morning. You’ll be in for longer. I’ll bring you and Dewey flowers.”

“Oh, shit,” Tatum says. She tries to sit up again and flops back. “Is Dewey okay?”

“They had to sedate him when they took your gurney and his in separate directions,” Sid says. “But, yeah. He’ll be okay. Gale was in, too, but she wasn’t hurt as badly. They released her already.”

“Did Dewey get Billy and Stu?” Tatum says. Her brother’s a dweeb, but he is a man of the law, as he likes to say. Skill-wise, he seems the likeliest to have handled a couple of murderers. Sid’s silent a long time. Tatum wonders if she’s fallen back asleep. She did mention painkillers.

“I did,” Sid says, eventually. “I’m sorry about Stu.”

“I’m sorry about Billy, too,” Tatum says.

“What?”

“I’m sorry they were assholes,” Tatum clarifies. “I mean, I’d say we have shitty taste, but the dating pool here is pretty shallow.” Sid laughs, so Tatum keeps talking. “And I thought that punching Gale Weathers made you a superhero. I mean, the fact that you took them on and won? That’s badass, Sid.”

“Right now, it just feels bad,” Sid says. She sounds like she’s talking through tears.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Tatum says. “You know what I mean, right?”

“Yeah,” Sid says.

“I wish I could look at you.” Tatum says it without thinking. She’s probably on some good painkillers, too, to be fair.

“I’m sure they’ll get you some more pillows,” Sid says. “So you can sit up.”

“Good,” Tatum says. “I want to be able to watch the news.”

“You don’t,” Sid says. 

“Okay,” Tatum says. “There’s gotta be something on. _Beverly Hills, 90210_? Anything beats the hospital ceiling show. The only cast member is a water stain.” That gets another hard-won laugh out of Sid. “We’re gonna be okay,” she says. Not _you_ , not _I_ , but _we_.


End file.
